A new light in a present darkness
by inkk
Summary: Bakura is worried. He thinks he's in love with his Hikari, but can't figure it out. BakuraXRyou Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Ryou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! grumbles Kazuki Takahashi wouldn't let me take over.

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-Thinking

"B-bakura.." Ryou moaned, laying on his bed, beaten half to death. "Hikari?" The Egyptian spirit poked his head into the room. The albino boy was asleep. 'Figures. He gets beaten up and doesn't tell me. Heh, I'll be sure that he gets better. NO! Being too soft, Listen to self. Ancient Egyptian Tomb Robbers do NOT worry!'Bakura looked at the boy again. 'Damn! How'd he get so Kawaii!' Ryou turned restlessly in his sleep. "B-bakura, d-don't hurt me. PLEASE DON'T!" Ryou's eyes shot open. He sat up in bed, panting. "Bakura!" Ryou scrambled to the back of his bed and curled up into a defensive ball. "Ryou, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." Bakura sighed heavily, and sat down on the bed, "I promise." "O-ok," Ryou moved back to the side of the bed. "What time is it?" He asked. Bakura peered at the dark red clock and read the numbers:

6:00 AM

"6," Bakura replied, unenthusiastically. "Oh, I'll get up then," Ryou stood up. "Ryou?" Bakura peered at the boy. "Yes?" Ryou looked around, with a confused expression on his face. "N-nothing," Bakura muttered, before walking out of the room.


	2. The next Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own.... oh crap I dont own anything.**

**"Blah" Talking**

**'Blah' Thinking**

**-Blah- Mind link from Ryou to Bakura**

**--Blah-- Mind link from Bakura to Ryou**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bakura walked into the kitchen to find Ryou makung breakfast. He yawned and walked over to the table. **

**"What're you making?" He asked. **

**"Well, french toast for me, and here's a raw steak for you." Ryou replied, handing Bakura a plate dripping with blood. "Yummm," Bakura said, grabbing a fork and sticking in the meat. After the two had finished their breakfast, Bakura was forced back into the Millenium Ring so he wouldn't cause havoc in the house, not that that has ever happened... and Ryou walked to school. When he got there, he sat down in the corner of the room and quietly read a book until Yugi and the others walked into the room. "Hi Ryou!" He called, causing Ryou to look over the top of his book at them and wave a little. Inside the Millenium Ring, Bakura was grumbling about the Pharaoh, and how he was just waiting to plan the demoise of Ryou and him and other stuff, and Ryou could hear him. **

**-Shut up!- Ryou said. **

**--MAKE ME!-- Bakura replied**

**-I don't wanna take that chance- Ryou shuddered.**

**Bakura suddenly felt guilty. He didn't mean to make Ryou scared, he was just mad.**

**--Sorry-- Bakura muttered.**

**Yugi was waving a hand in front of Ryou's face. **

**"He must be talking to Bakura," Yugi hissed.**

**"THAT murderous Yami, I don't get how he can stand him, I mean, he nearly killed him during battle city!" Joey looked outraged.**

**They saw Ryou shudder.**

**"Uh-Oh," The group said.**

**-No, its OK.- Ryou replied, smiling.**

**--You sure?-- Bakura asked.**

**-Yeah, but I have to get back to class.- Ryou replied.**

**--Ok then, but don't forget about me!-- Bakura said, before Ryou came out of his trance-like state in school.**

**"Did he hurt you!?" Joey yelled at him. **

**"NO!" Ryou replied, being a bit more agressive than he wanted to be.**

**"Ok then, we better get into our seats." Yugi said, eyeing Ryou suspisiously.**

**"Ok," Ryou replied.**

**LATER THAT DAY:**

**Ryou walked home, mentally talking to himself (thinking). **

**'I wonder why Bakura's being so nice, he usually NEVER says sorry about anything!'**

**--HEY!-- Bakura yelled. --YES I DO!--**

**-No you don't AND STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!!!- Ryou yelled back.**

**He felt Bakura mentally sniff. He had hurt his feelings.**

**-Sorry- Ryou told bakura in a sweet tone.**

**Ryou reached his door and opened it. He walked in and Bakura came back out of the Millenium Ring. Ryou gave his best puppy eyes and said, **

**"Pwease fworgive me," His eyes watered up and it made him look like VERY kawaii. **

**"Okay, it's only 'cuz I cant resist that cute face of yours!" Bakura said, then covered his mouth.**

**"WHAT!?" Ryou yelled back. **

**"Uhhhhhhhh, I'll be in my room," Bakura said before running up the stairs and into his room.**

**'That was...odd.' Ryou thought to himself going up into his room and into the bathroom.**

**Bakura sat on his bed thinking. **

**'I nearly left it slip there' He thought to himself. ' I CAN'T let him know!'**

**Ryou walked into the bathroom. **

**'He seriously needs some help' He joked to himself.**

**Running to hot water, he stepped into the shower. 'I wonder what time it is' He thought, When he got out and put on his white pajama's. He looked at the cloch which read ten o'clock. 'Well, I guess I'd better get to sleep' He thought laying down. He closed his eyes and happily slipped into dreamland.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busy with schoolwork, so ill update again soon hopefully.**


End file.
